


Keep your secrets in our bond

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Mirror Universe, Slavery, T'hy'la Big Bang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Spock es arrojado a las arenas de combate para recuperar la confianza que ha roto con el Emperador.Y él solo quería volver con su compañero de enlace.





	Keep your secrets in our bond

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no estaría aquí sin la ayuda de una gran persona que convirtió este bodrio en flores. 
> 
> Participa en el T'hy'la Bang del año 2018-2019, gracias por seguir promoviendo el SPIRK 💕

La luz dorada de la entrada bañó el rostro de Spock cuando lo llevaron a la arena donde cumpliría su condena. Los guardias le soltaron las cadenas electromagnéticas de sus manos y pies, le dejaron arrojándole bruscamente hacia los otros reclusos que ya estaban libres de sus restricciones. Los ojos de Spock comenzaron a observar todo lo que le rodeaba, desde la gente que estaba gritando en los asientos del coliseo hasta los humanoides con los que tenía que enfrentarse en una pelea a muerte para recuperar su libertad, eran un par de gemelos Vulcanos, un Andoriano, un Caitan y dos humanos. Así que Spock comenzó a analizar cuál sería el mejor paso para seguir y decidió irse contra sus congéneres cuando el gobernador del planeta dio por comienzo la lucha. Ni siquiera se fijó si el Emperador había llegado, no era el momento de distraerse. 

Se acercó firme y fiero al par de Vulcanos, habiéndose asegurado que el otro par se hubiese ido a acabar con los humanos como prioridad, no los juzgaba, los Vulcanos eran una raza guerrera antigua y mortales en batalla. Spock comenzó a tirar contra un gemelo el otro se movió a su ayuda, rápidamente Spock se percató de su desventaja, el Suus Mahna que conocían eran incorrecto por ende los sacó fuera de combate al practicarles un Tal-Shaya a cada uno, una muerte misericordia.

Sin embargo, cuando se volteó hacia atrás se fijó que el Andoriano y el Caitan tuvieron victoria contra los humanos y ahora se dirigían hacia Spock. Y sabía que con ellos no iba a ser tan sencillo...

Calculó una patada exacta contra uno de sus contrincantes, tumbándolo en la arena, ante la distracción, un segundo contrincante aprovechó a golpearlo en su espalda, apenas pudo reaccionar contra ello lo cual formó un nuevo hematoma en su piel. Pero el Vulcano no se rendiría, él saldría como el campeón de la contienda a la que fue arrojado por el Emperador. 

El premio lo valía. 

Valía quitar cada vida que se le pusiera en su camino con tal de volver con el hombre que le pertenecía, que era su pareja de enlace. 

Se levantó ante el Andoriano y el Caitan luciendo la solemnidad natural de su raza al tenerlos cerca, sabía que sólo contaba con sus puños y su telepatía.

Con eso bastaba.

Una vez más se impulsó salvaje hacía sus contrincantes, sin piedad, su temple hacía mucho dejó de servirle, su ferocidad era todo lo que lo mantenía vivo. 

Entre la batalla Spock apuñaló al Caitan con su propia daga, dando un giro al combate en un movimiento grácil y ágil aprovechando el ataque del Andoriano cuando este intentó herirlo cerca de su corazón, sin embargo, bloqueó el asalto con su mano derecha, la cuchilla atravesó la carne con facilidad logrando que emitiera un gruñido, instando a su propia defensa, Spock levantó su mano izquierda para enterrar la daga en el cuello ajeno.

El macho Andoriano cayó en su propio charco de sangre azul cuando los vítores no se hicieron esperar. El Caitan seguía agonizando al lado de los otros caídos que sucumbieron por las manos de Spock. La multitud humana enloqueció febríl con el resultado, aun así, el Emperador no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, frío y analítico se quedó mirando a Spock desde el balcón principal.

Spock desenterró el arma de su brazo ahora sin utilidad hasta que pudiera acceder a un kit médico, cojeando en un porte fiero se dirigió hacia el lugar donde el premio yacía en las manos de los esclavos Oriones. La prueba de su victoria era entregar la Corona a su Emperador y como el campeón absoluto, se acercó hacia el Soberano que había bajado del palco hacia la arena con sus guardias.

—¿No te inclinas ante mí? 

El gruñido que quiso escapar de Spock fue contenido por su propio bien, un desliz a estas alturas le costaría la vida. Firme se postró entregando la corona en las manos de la máxima Majestad Imperial. Padre de La Patria. Señor de Vulcano. Dominus De Qo'noS. Rey de Andor.

El Emperador del Imperio Terrano: James Tiberius Kirk.

—Has conmemorado esta arena, con un buen espectáculo. He de devolverte tu libertad y rango. —dijo el Emperador arrojando la corona a un lado para acercarse a Spock y tomarle del rostro, apretando sus dedos con saña—Pero si vuelves a socavar mi confianza, yo mismo te mataré.  

—Entendido, mi señor. 

—Tus órdenes son regresar a la ISS Giacchino y continuar con tu trabajo. — con una sonrisa falsa Kirk soltó a Spock y se retiró del recinto tras una copiosa despedida de los asistentes humanos.  

Tras ello, Spock fue conducido por los guardias hacia el área dónde podría conseguir aseo y las herramientas médicas para sanar sus heridas. Se quitó la ropa desgarrada dejándola en el compartimiento donde halló una toalla, movimientos meticulosos para alguien que había matado a cuatro hace minutos. No lamentó que no hubiese una ducha sónica, abriendo el grifo de agua caliente con su mano sana y quitó toda suciedad que se había impregnado en su piel junto a su propia sangre y la de los otros humanoides, la herida ardía recordándole las palabras de su Monarca “Buen espectáculo”, apenas levantó una ceja ante la memoria.

Culminado el baño, recogió un comunicador y su uniforme, caminando hacia el compartimiento para tomar un regenerador y cerrar la herida de su mano, su telepatía táctil estaba levemente comprometida, pero era un riesgo aceptable cuando esta era la única manera en la que pudo haber sobrevivido.

Al finalizar con su mano comenzó a curar las otras contusiones y cortes en su cuerpo, apretando los dientes por el dolor en cada acción, le estaba dificultando manejar la situación con su escaso control Vulcano.

Necesitaba meditar tan pronto sea posible.

Cogió el comunicador cuando acabó de vestirse con el uniforme reglamentario.

—Spock para la ISS Giacchino, estoy listo para abordar. 

—Concedido. 

La luz de la teletransportación envolvió a Spock mientras cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se encontró en la cámara de teletransporte. Su reconocimiento del área se detuvo al ver a un alférez caminar hacia la plataforma y no pudo evitar ver el brillo del metal en su mano.

—Un traidor como tú no debería tener el perdón del Emperador —escupió el joven. 

—Sin embargo, estoy aquí. —confrontó con la calma que caracterizaba a un Vulcano sin emociones. 

El alférez cegado se arrojó hacia él; no obstante, no fue precavido y ese error bastó para que Spock viera el punto hueco en su ataque, cambiando fácilmente la situación arrojando al joven contra el suelo, sin poca gracia e inmutable, atravesó el estómago con el puñal viendo como la vida se extinguía de los ojos humanos y luego oyó aplausos haciendo que levantara la cabeza para ponerse en guardia.  

—Bien hecho Spock, si tú no lo hacías, lo habría hecho yo.

—Uhura. 

La mujer morena se acercó hacia Spock para entregarle la cuchilla y el phaser que perdió el día que había traicionado al Emperador. Aunado a eso tuvo que colocar el disruptivo eléctrico en su muñeca el cual lo detendría si se atreviera a traicionarlo de nuevo, ya encontraría la forma de desactivarlo.  
  

—Debes dirigirte a los cuartos del Emperador. Son sus órdenes —mencionó Uhura desde su distancia. 

—De acuerdo.

•••

Cuando Spock ingresó a los cuartos de la máxima autoridad, lo vislumbró parado junto al ventanal que permitía la vista del espacio. La Giacchino, gemela de la caída ISS Charon estaba atracado en la estación estelar del sistema Lauretiano, tras haber dejado el planeta donde se llevó a cabo el cruento encuentro a lo que fue sometido Spock para recuperar su valía.

Sus pisadas eran insonoras, casi como un felino, este momento era una gran oportunidad para Spock, si lo deseara podría atacar de espaldas a Kirk, pero… no podía hacerlo. Había algo entre ellos dos que impedía a Spock dañarle física o emocionalmente, apenas pudo conspirar contra él para salvarlo.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. La próxima vez no puedo demostrar misericordia. —habló Jim aun con la mirada fija en las estrella —No cuando estamos en un importante momento con el Imperio.

—¿Incluso si eso involucrara, llegar a salvar tu vida? 

—Incluso así. 

Jim se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia Spock, no parecía tener emociones encontradas ni ningún tipo de arrepentimiento por todo lo acontecido, tan solo se lanzó a los labios de Spock para quitarle el aliento con un beso que tanto habían estado esperando.

Necesitado, torpe, rudo e incluso sórdido, que hizo sangran los labios Vulcanos, sintiendo el sabor del cobre. Spock empujó a su compañero en dirección a la cama, girándose a cerrar la puerta con los códigos que sabía de memoria, no requería de más conflictos surgiendo en boca de la tripulación. Una vez precavido, se acercó a despojar el uniforme del castaño, tirando de las prendas con rapidez, mientras el otro hacia lo mismo con él. 

Una vez desnudos, no pudo evitar tocar la piel de Jim, deslizar sus dedos por las caderas, adorando y mordiendo el cuerpo del contrario, sentía hervir su sangre Vulcana, los gemidos de lujuria y dolor de Kirk no se hicieron esperar.

Spock fue bajando, abriendo las piernas de Jim, degustando de los jadeos que dejaba escapar el Emperador, llevó ambas manos hasta la parte superior de sus muslos, pellizcando con ansiedad, recorriendo con la mirada cada fragmento de piel a su merced, el orgulloso miembro de su pareja alzado y necesitado, gruñó con las pupilas dilatas y la punzada que le demandaba dar alivio a su propia erección, no esperó más, recorriendo en caricias torpes hasta llegar a la pequeña y rosada entrada, tan dulce y a su disposición la cual le había recibido muchas veces a través de los años. Deslizó un par de dedos por la misma, viendo estremecer el cuerpo abajo suyo, conocía de memoria cada punto del cuerpo del Monarca, podía hacerlo perder la noción del lugar y su mismo cargo con solo unos toques, pero en este momento, no requería ello.

Había sido un entretenimiento para James, una batalla que podía haberle quitado la vida y aun así, no había remordimiento, ningún signo de dolor o preocupación en el humano, meditó un momento con la mirada en el rostro de Jim, decidiendo levantarse a buscar los labios del castaño, probando con rudeza cada centímetro de su boca, mientras se ajustaba en la perfecta posición, comenzando a entrar presionando la punta con algo de fuerza, necesitaba estar en él, en ese rostro engreído y pretensioso que pregonaba su soberanía.

—Joder, Spock...

Con un sonido húmedo Spock dejó la boca de Jim, tomando el miembro ajeno para comenzar un sutil vaivén tortuoso en contraste con la penetración que iba aumentando, presionando con su pelvis para estar aún más cerca, entrando en la pequeña cavidad al sentir el interior apretarle junto con los gemidos lastimeros y de placer de su pareja, gruñó posesivo, marcando la piel entre sus dientes, llegando al límite de la estocada sin importarle el dolor ajeno. 

—Sí, eso...lléname. 

Spock sabía que Jim quería que lo follara como un animal salvaje, sentirlo dentro hasta que sus testículos chocaran contra la piel, y así lo hizo. Después de todo, Spock estaba sometido a él.

Su T'hy'la.

Desgraciadamente se habían encontrado a la mitad del otro en esta horrenda vida llena de muerte y hace mucho tiempo habían descubierto que ellos no podían cambiar el mundo. El Imperio caería cuando el último humano muriera y el serviría a Kirk hasta que fuera necesario. 

—Oh... joder. Spock, Spock... 

Las estocadas de Spock se hicieron más rápidas a medida que se acercaba a su orgasmo, apretando las caderas del castaño hasta saber que dejaría moretones, no obstante, tenía que unirse a Jim en una fusión mental, su mente aunado al dolor y las emociones físicas que estaba experimentando, requerían de la mente de James, de su preciado enlace. Sus manos buscaron el rostro del menor, cruzaron miradas y el castaño supo lo que necesitaba, alzó sus propias manos y las cubrió con las de Spock, accediendo mientras acariciaba el sector donde se había clavado la daga.

Como tantas veces sus mentes se unieron en un halo de luz, para calmar sus necesidades, su sed de contacto y quizá aquello que llamaban amor, aunque fuese mentira, pudo vislumbrar entre el acto, las memorias de James, su miedo latente frívolo que se colaba en su cuerpo mientras el peleaba en la arena, una media mueca en forma de sonrisa se plantó en su rostro Vulcano, el humano parecía ser menos estoico de lo que había calculado, era un glorioso dato de información. 

Unos minutos después y con el cuerpo temblando en excitación, ambos terminaron, su pareja en un fuerte gemido con la respiración ahogada entre cada jadeo, mientras Spock cayó encima del castaño terminando en su interior, aún con el cansancio en puerta se removió de Jim, recuperando ambos el aliento.

Él fue el primero que se sentó en el borde de la cama y sin esperar mucho su T’hy’la lo envolvió con sus brazos, pegando su rostro contra la mejilla del moreno.

—Así que de esa forma murió Kovacs —refirió Jim que había visto las memorias de Spock en la fusión mental, parecía un acto reciproco el robar información de su enlace.  

—En efecto. No hubo muerte rápida para él —murmuró Spock— al “traicionarte” e irme con él, pensó que tenía mi lealtad y lo ataque al término de la semana. 

—Yo tenía que matarlo, bloqueaste el vínculo. 

—Lo sé, pero...

—Siempre estaré en peligro. Mientras el poder descanse en mis manos. — refutó Jim interrumpiéndole — no podrás protegerme todo el tiempo, lo sabes. 

—Sí.

Los brazos de Jim se desenredaron del pecho de Spock y sintió como la cama rebotó contra el peso que cayó en ella, se giró para ver al castaño, que lucía tan etéreo como los soles de Vulcano, bebió la vista de su imagen, del cuerpo que había sufrido cosas que no debía haber enfrentado a tan corta edad por la culpa de la mujer que le dio a luz. Winona Kirk, drogadicta, vendió a su hijo por drogas sintéticas a unos hombres que lo mantendrían cautivo toda su adolescencia. Esa triste vida volvió a su pareja vengativo, cruel y rencoroso. 

Cada hombre que abusó de Jim pagaría con su vida una muerte dolorosa, eso juró el día que su compañero de enlace escapó de sus captores.

Hace tiempo, cuando Spock encontró a Jim en la ISS Enterprise bajo las órdenes de Pike, se habían juntado tras descubrir el bono Vulcano. Se unieron, jurando llegar a la cima y matar a todos los que les hicieron daño, pero nunca pensaron que iban a llegar a traicionarse en el momento que uno peligrara. 

—Solo queda Kodos. 

—Lo encontraremos, ashayam.

James Kirk ya no era un faro de luz, con cada muerte, la brillante mente que conoció se plagaba de memorias sórdidas, crímenes y destrucción, aun así, traicionaría su propio vinculo si así su T’hy’la aseguraba la venganza que necesitaba cumplir.


End file.
